


Clean

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dune - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Last Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do not have to hate me Feyd."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

  
“They say the desert will consume us all.”

The other man stares at him with blue eyes and it’s all he can think about, those eyes that had once stared at him with so much speculation and concern.  Now all he sees is knowledge and it bothers him. 

“The desert will destroy all your kin if you remain here.”

“Is that a threat Paul?”

His hand comes up to his face and the touch is light even though he knows that a killer lies behind it.  “It is a truth that you have yet to see.  You do not have to hate me Feyd.”

“No, I don’t.”  He says, but something burns in him.  “But I do.  You could come away from this all, you know it.  Leave the witches and your revenge and just leave the whole damn world, leave the spice and let it all rot for all I care!”

After he leaves,   Muad’Dib stared out into the desert.  There’s no trace of the treason here, of the alliance they had once forged as children, determined to keep from killing one another.  Muad’Dib cannot become anyone else now, no more than Feyd could.  Their lives are written in the sand, as changing as it can be, it’s force is inexorable, and they will be remade by it.  There is no bitterness in it now, but as he looks at the face of the desert, at the beast that forced his hand, he wishes for one moment that the love he once felt had not been so completely wiped clean from both their hearts.   

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt of Muad'dib/Feyd, desert


End file.
